Aftermath - Part 3
by flirtyalphonse
Summary: The morning after their little rendezvous from the night before... The celebration continues. Elricest, constructive criticism much appreciated! [Written for the Y Fandom Round Robin Event but could be read as a one-shot!]


**Aftermath - Part 3 by flirtyalphonse  
**I wrote this so it could be read as a one-shot but it is actually part 3 of a group collaboration!

Part 1 by **michechu**

Part 2 by **patheticnemesis**

When Edward finally opened his eyes, the first thing his vision focused on was the fresh tattoo on the back of Alphonse's neck shown off between strands of long, dirty blonde hair. Edward took in a deep breath, carefully moving the dirty blonde locks out of the way to finally _look_ at the tattoo for the very first time. The rune was of various shades, a gradient of ruby red to represent dried blood—Edward's blood—making Al's tattoo a bit _too_ realistic for Edward's liking.

In the back of his mind, he vaguely wondered who the hell desecrated his baby brother's body with red ink but, nonetheless, he could not necessarily look at the blood seal with contempt anymore. Instead, he chose to put faith in Alphonse's reasoning for getting it in the first place and the fact that it _had_ lead them to this point in their lives. They were _together_, in more ways than one.

Edward wrapped one of his arms around his brother's waist and snuggled closer by resting his face on Al's back. Warmth enveloped him in the form of blankets and heat emanating from Alphonse's body, causing Edward to let out a blissful sigh. Waking up next to Alphonse like _this _made the morning absolutely perfect even more so than any time in the past.

"Brother?" Sleep was still evident in his A's voice. Alphonse stirred next to him, craning his neck to look at Edward.

"Morning, Al..." Edward offered a small smile, moving back on his side of the bed to give Alphonse some space.

"Good morning." Alphonse replied, sitting up on his elbows, blinking away the last remnants of his slumber. "How long have you been awake?"

"Uh." Edward ran his hand through his disheveled hair, looking away in embarrassment as if he had just been caught red handed doing something wrong. "A while, I think?" But Edward wasn't embarrassed in the sense that he had been _caught_ but the fact that this moment was the aftermath of having sex for the first time and he didn't want to ruin it for either of them.

"A while?" Alphonse looked at Edward in surprise. "Why didn't you just wake me up?"

"W-Well, I... You..." Alphonse did look peaceful sleeping along with the fact that Edward had gotten carried away with his own thoughts about him.

Alphonse smiled slyly. "It's alright, brother." He leaned down, sprawling his (very naked) body over Edward's (very naked body) under the covers.

"Ah... Did you sleep well, at least?" Edward asked tentatively, leaning back against the pillows, and immediately wrapping an arm around Al's waist loosely.

"Yes." Alphonse hummed, ghosting his fingers over Ed's bare chest. They had both been holding back from physical affection for so long but, after last night, he didn't want to hold back anymore and he knew that Edward probably didn't want to either. But Alphonse had to admit to himself that he _was_ slightly sore from last night. "It's probably midday by now. We should get ready!" He said instead, sitting up, and moving towards the direction of the bathroom.

"Right. Yeah. You go ahead first, Al." Edward replied, making himself more comfortable against the pillows and the blankets.

Alphonse paused at the doorway, turning around slowly to face his brother. "You know... You can join me if you want." He said, feeling bold.

Edward's eyes instantly sought out Al's. "_Really_?"

"Really." Alphonse replied back. With that, he sauntered off towards the bathroom intending on taking a pleasantly warm shower with or without Edward though, deep down, he knew his brother would follow him...

Edward did follow him. Alphonse heard the sound of curtains being pulled back. Someone—his brother—stepped onto the floor of the tub and gently placed a hand on Al's shoulder as if to indicate his presence. Brushing a few strands of wet hair aside, Alphonse turned around to wrap his arms around Edward's waist, pulling him under the water. The gesture evoked a chuckle from Edward.

"What's so funny?" Alphonse asked.

"Nothin'..." Edward's laughter subsided into a grin. "I just don't remember the last time we bathed together, that's all."

"Not since we were kids?" Alphonse supplied. Whenever Alphonse reminisced about their childhood, he was reminded of the fact that they were still _brothers_ but going from siblings to lovers was never really the issue since they had always been one step away from it. They were brothers _and_ lovers; Soul mates. Shoving those thoughts to the back of his mind, Alphonse took the initiative by pulling Edward's face closer to his, and kissing him slowly with purpose. His brother responded eagerly to the kiss until Alphonse broke it.

"Isn't the whole purpose of a shower to get clean?"

"You're such a tease!" Edward groaned. "That's not how you should treat your older brother."

"Then how should I treat my older brother?" Al asked, trailing his hands down Edward's back to rest on his hips. The hot, steamy shower along with Edward so close to him made Alphonse feel more than content on the inside.

"Aw, come on! You _know_ what I mean..." Edward pressed his body flush against against Al's. "Don't be such a tease." He repeated.

This time, Alphonse was more than happy to oblige to Edward's wishes when he firmly grasped Edward's cock in his hand, stroking up and down. Edward couldn't help but think that the combination of the hot water trickling down his body and Alphonse's hand was doing wonders to undo him already. Edward bit his lip to suppress a moan, burying his face into the crook of Al's neck.

"Feels good?" Even though a hand job was pretty _'vanilla,'_ neither of them had any experience in sexual activity in the first place but Alphonse was sure his actions were workingwith the way Edward started breathing against his collarbone. Since intimacy was a new frontier for them, eliciting soft moans and learning what Edward liked was exciting enough for Alphonse to get lost and let himself go in the sensation as well.

"Y-Yeah." Edward nipped at the skin just above Al's collarbone, entwining his fingers into Alphonse's hair. His own hair was wet; Strands of his fringe stuck to his skin as water droplets trickled down to his eyelashes and his eyes fluttered shut on their own.

Alphonse took that as enough encouragement to continue, letting out a sigh of his own when Edward began nipping at his skin. He kept up with a steady rhythm of strokes, experimentally rubbing over the head. Edward was _hard_ and Alphonse 's own erection was growing against his brother's thigh.

"_Shit._" Edward paused in his kisses to hiss, his grip tightened in those blonde locks, and he slid one hand down to hold Al's hard on, erratically mimicking Alphonse's movements.

"E-Ed..." Alphonse's breath hitched in his throat. "Slow down or—" The fact that they both reached their climax bit too soon was irrelevant to either of them. What was important right now was sharing the moment, the aftermath, learning each others' bodies for the first time, and (most importantly) being _together_; Two hearts and soul meshing, becoming _one_.

"—Fuck." Alphonse groaned, arching his back at the peak of his orgasm. His legs quivered and he leaned on Edward for support who slumped back against the tile wall, eyes squeezed shut, overcoming his own euphoria. They simply held one another—Edward tracing small, soothing circles on Al's back—as their breathing slowed back down to normal.

Alphonse was the first to untangle himself, choosing instead to rest his forehead against Edward's. Amber eyes, similar to his own, stared back until Edward closed the distance between them with a slow but profound kiss filled with meaning and, ultimately,_** love**_.

Somehow the two did manage to get clean and Alphonse couldn't agree more that the day had started out _perfectly_.


End file.
